N's Challenge
by Jazzy-SSBW
Summary: How would you feel going into your final battle...tiny?  Reviews are welcome, so I know what to do next time.


Prelude - Nuvema Town**  
><strong>Time: 6:32 A.M.

_"Hey, Trainer. Rise and shine. You're coming with us."_  
><em>Trainer opened his eyes to see a bunch of policemen surrounding his bed.<em>  
><em>"Mom," Trainer said, "What's going on?"<em>  
><em>"I don't know, dear. They just barged in." Mom said.<em>  
><em>"Don't worry, ma'am. He's in no trouble." said an officer. "We'll explain more later. Right now, we must get down to the station."<em>

At the station - Castelia City**  
><strong>Time: 7:04 A.M.

_"What do you mean?"_  
><em>"King N has a challenge for you. He knows that you have defeated the Elite Four. He knows that you have to capability of putting Team Plasma out of the picture. He said something along the line of that we will never know if you are truly worthy if you don't accept." said Officer Jenny.<em>  
><em>"Apparently, I don't have a choice. I must go." said Trainer.<em>  
><em>"Wait! Before you go, you should know what you're up against." said a voice. Everyone turned to find Alder standing in the doorway.<em>  
><em>"Champion Alder, why are you here?" said Jenny.<em>  
><em>"To tell him the pokemon that N has at his command." Alder said. "They are Zekrom, Carracosta, Vanilluxe, Archeops, Zoroark, and Klinklang. Do not be so easily fooled as I was." And with that remark, he leaves the room.<em>

_Trainer just sat there, imagining what could this challenge be about. "How will I get there?"_

_"That's just the thing. You will be accompanied by one of the Seven Sages. Supposedly, you will be on an island that only N and the Seven Sages know the location of. You will be taken by boat." And at that moment, Gorm, one of the Seven Sages, enters the room. "Where is he?"_  
><em>"Right here." said Officer Jenny. "You promise nothing will happen?"<em>  
><em>"I told you, Officer, that everything is ordered by N, so a violation of that order will surely strip me of my powers. You not need to worry." Gorm stated.<em>

_There was a crowd outside the station. It is said that the crowd was not approving of Team Plasma being there. What was shocking to Trainer was that the policemen and members of Team Plasma were holding back the crowds. Trainer also realized at that moment that he only had five Pokemon. He then spotted a friend. "Hey, Thomas." _

_Thomas, which none of you guys have heard_ (because he isn't in any of the games) _, was a criminal. But Trainer visited him because he gave the best Pokemon massages in the entire region. Plus, he often helped Trainer with many of his things. "Do you have it?" Trainer asked._  
><em>"Yessir." Thomas said, pulling out a Pokeball.<em>  
><em>"Did ya do it?"<em>  
><em>"Yes."<em>  
><em>"Good. Thanks."<em>  
><em>Gorm then led Trainer to a boat. And with a wave to the crowd, he departed for the island.<em>

Main Story - Location Unknown**  
><strong>Time: 9:49 A.M.

_"Whoa, where am I?" Trainer questioned._  
><em>He noticed that no one was around and that he was on land. <em>  
><em>He got up, dusted himself off, and grabbed his backpack. That's the number one rule: always have your backpack.<em>  
><em>Trainer felt weird, but he couldn't figure out what it was. After a couple of minutes of walking he came into what appeared to be a forest. Trainer then came across what appeared to be a Joltik. A REALLY BIG Joltik! Trainer stumbled back, reaching for his Pokeballs to find that he had none!<em>

_"What's going on?" It was then that the Xtransceiver began to ring._  
><em>"I see that you have found out that this is no ordinary challenge?" N said, with an evil chuckle.<em>  
><em>"What have you done?" Trainer said.<em>

_"This is the challenge. Your Pokemon are spread out all over this island, locked in cages that only open to you. You are the key to their cages. It's actually rather small, but in your size, it's rather big. Your objective is to retrieve all of your Pokemon within a time limit. Obviously, you cannot use any of your Pokemon and catching a Pokemon with a Pokeball would be useless. Items like a Full Restore and Revives will still work the same._  
><em>But, it isn't that simple. My pokemon are also around this island. If they capture you, the game is over. You have 96 hours to retrieve your pokemon. Call me if you have anymore questions." N let out an evil laugh, then said, "Let the games...begin!" The screen went blank.<em>

_Trainer just sat there, in awe. How was this going to work? Just then, the Xtransceiver lit up and it showed a map of the island. There were six blinking red balls on the map. Those must be my friends, Trainer thought. Two were in the forest, two were on a tinier island in the middle of a lake. How's that even possible, Trainer thought, again. Then the last two were in a canyon of some sort._

_"Fun times," Trainer said, "Fun times." And he began towards the forest._

Location: Forest - Unknown Island**  
><strong>Time: 2:54 P.M.

_It felt like forever since he had walked this long. And he doesn't think he's gone very far. _  
><em>"Ugh, I need a break." Trainer said and sat down on the ground.<em>

_"!" Trainer trembled. That was an Axew. How did that get here? He followed the sound. Sure enough, there was an Axew, stuck under a fallen tree. Two other Pokemon, a Deino and a Sandile, were trying to help it out, but with no avail. _

_"Hey..." They turned and fled, leaving him with an Axew stuck under a tree. He ran over to the Axew and tried pulling him out, but he couldn't do it. Axew looked at Trainer and had those puppy eyes in his eyes. "I'm here to help you. I won't leave until you are out. I promise." Axew seemed to nod in approvement. _

_It seemed like ages and still no improvement. Then, Trainer said, "Axew, maybe use a Dragon Pulse on the log? It might break it up a little bit." He then stepped back as a bright blue light seemed to envelop the entire area. Trainer shielded his eyes at the power of this attack. When it was done, the tree was in half! But, Axew had used up all his energy and was tired. Trainer went back over to the Axew and tried to push, but still no luck. He wasn't strong enough to push it off, he thought. Maybe if he was bigger he could, but..._  
><em>He began to cry. He had failed the Axew and he felt terrible that he let down his promise. The Axew seemed to have saw this and he attempted to push. Axew then began to glow. Trainer stopped crying and shielded his eyes once more. He unshielded his eyes to find not Axew, but Fraxure in its place! "Fraxure!" Fraxure then threw the log off of itself with ease. "Way to go, Fraxure!" It seemed to have heard it. It smiled at Trainer and bent down to him. The Trainer then lifted his hand as to pet it. Fraxure, without hesitation, went down and accepted the pet. Trainer smiled and continued to pet Fraxure. <em>  
><em>"If you can understand me, could you help me?" Trainer asked. Fraxure looked into Trainer's eyes, awaiting his response. "Okay. I need to find my friends. They are Pokemon and they have been kidnapped. I can't move as fast as you can, plus you are a very strong Pokemon. Could you please help me?" Trainer asked. <em>  
><em>Fraxure thought about this. It stood up, taking Trainer with it. "Is that a yes, Fraxure?" A twinkle appeared in Fraxure's eye and let out a roar. <em>  
><em>"I will take that as a yes!" Trainer yelled. He whipped out his Xtransceiver and looked at the map. They were in the entrance of the forest, so they would stay in the forest. One of the Pokemon was to the Northeast and the other was to the South Southwest.<em>  
><em>Trainer pointed to the Northeast. "Let's go that way!" Fraxure understood and went in that direction.<em>

Location: Hideout - Unknown Island**  
><strong>Time: 5:29 P.M.

_"He must be breaking the rules!" Gorm protested._  
><em>"I agree." Rood said.<em>  
><em>The Seven Sages and N were watching Trainer from their hideout. TVs were all around the room.<em>  
><em>"How can he not be breaking the rules!" Ryoku said.<em>  
><em>"I said that 'He obviously cannot use his Pokemon.' I didn't say that he couldn't befriend a Pokemon."<em>  
><em>"But, then that reduces our chances of winning this challenge!" Zinzolin argued.<em>  
><em>"<em>Our_ challenge?" N screamed. "You mean_ MY_ challenge! I'm the one who thought this up. I'm the one making the rules!"_  
><em>"Calm down, sire." Ghetsis calmly said. He then said to the Sages, "He knows what he is doing. Let him be."<em>  
><em>"Yes, Ghetsis." They replied.<em>

Location: Forest - Unknown Island**  
><strong>Time: 10:00 A.M.**  
><strong>Time Left in Challenge: 72 hours

_After traveling most of the day yesterday and well into the really early morning hours today, they needed to rest. The ringing of the Xtransceiver woke Trainer up. Reaching for it, he turned it on. "Good morning, Trainer."_  
><em>"Good morning, N. I guess that you are calling me saying that this is not a part of the rules?"<em>  
><em>"No, no. In fact, that was actually part of the game! It's kind of a loophole, you could say. But, now I must deduct you time limit, though. By a day! That is all. Continue the game." End of transmission.<em>  
><em>Trainer was in shock. One less day! That means 48 hours left. He turned towards Fraxure, who was already awake. "We gotta move." Fraxure nodded, seeming to understand the situation. He let down a hand and Trainer hopped on. Fraxure then went into a sprint, racing towards the northeast. Don't worry, Trainer thought, I'm coming my friend.<em>

Location - First Cage - Forest**  
><strong>Time - 2:03 P.M.**  
><strong>Time Left - 43 hours, 57 minutes

_Trainer and Fraxure arrived at the first cage. It was Simipour. Trainer realized something. Simipour was probably here so that they could get to the island, for Simipour knew Surf. Trainer was about to get off of Fraxure when he heard a noise, like a twig snapping. Fraxure must've heard it, he thought. It did and turned toward a tree behind them. Sure enough, Klinklang was there._  
><em>Trainer called out to Fraxure, "I'm not your trainer, but if you wish, I will fight along side of you!" Fraxure let out a roar. Trainer said, "Dragon Pulse!" <em>  
><em>Fraxure fired it, but it did nothing to faze Klinklang. It then began unleashing an electrical blast.<em>  
><em>"It's using Discharge!" Trainer yelled. He then realized he was at risk. Fraxure noticed this. He grabbed him, and jumped into a tree, avoiding the attack. Klinklang is fast, though. After using Discharge, he let out a Screech. Fraxure managed to jump out of the way towards the cage. He let Trainer go and went back to fighting. He seemed to know what he's doing, Trainer thought. He then proceeded to the cage and unlocked it. Simipour popped out with excitement and gave Trainer a big hug (hehe...bad pun). Trainer said, "Later, Simipour. We need to help Fraxure!" Simipour agreed and ran to the fight.<em>

_Fraxure was in tough shape, though. He looked like he was going to topple over at anytime. "Simipour, Scald!" Simipour let out a hot stream of water. Klinklang didn't have enough time to move and was hit directly._  
><em>"Way to go!" Trainer yelled. But, Klinklang wasn't near finished. He let out a Charge Beam. Simipour dodged, but then Klinklang let out another one. Simipour and Trainer awaited their fate. But, a blue light flashed out and the Charge Beam was lost. Trainer looked over to where Fraxure was at. He was still fighting even though he was still so weak. Klinklang noticed this and went towards him.<em>  
><em>"Fraxure, no!" Then another white light appeared. It seemed the entire forest lit up with this light. When the light faded, Fraxure was no longer there.<em>  
><em>"Ha...Haxorus!"<em>  
><em>A loud, deep roar now filled the air. Klinklang, startled, couldn't move. That left Haxorus to finish the job. His mouth began to glow blue. He then looked at Trainer, as seeming to wait for him. He understood and then yelled, "Dragon Pulse!"<em>  
><em>Direct hit! And Klinklang fainted, ending the battle.<em>  
><em>Haxorus huffed and puffed, but was still standing. When Simipour and Trainer got over to Haxorus, Trainer said, "Thanks a lot Haxorus!" Then, he said with a sadden voice, "You are free to go. You are free to be wherever you want to be. You don't have to help me anymore." Trainer closed his eyes and waited for Haxorus to leave. He opened his eyes, but Haxorus was still there. <em>  
><em>"Y...you still wanna be with me?" Haxorus nodded. Trainer then ran to Haxorus and gave the giant a big hug. Haxorus then lifted his head and started towards the next destination.<em>

Location: Halfway between First and Second Cage - Forest - Unknown Island**  
><strong>Time: 3:36 P.M.**  
><strong>Time Left: 42 hours, 24 minutes

_"I think it's time for a break, guys." Trainer said. Simipour and Haxorus agreed and they stopped and rested. But only for a short while, for Simipour awoke. "What is it?" Simipour pointed towards a bush. Haxorus was now awake. Trainer understood now. He whispered to Simipour, "Scald." Haxorus and Trainer stood back as Simipour unleashed a hot stream of water at the bush. Vanilluxe popped out, screaming. "Wow, thanks Simipour! All right, you two. Finish it! Simipour, Scald! Haxorus, Dragon Pulse!" Both unleashed their fury upon Vanilluxe. It didn't even get a chance to move. Both moves collided upon it as a big explosion took place. Trainer had to hang on to Simipour's tail for dear life the blast was that strong. Vanilluxe was done for. "We gotta continue quickly." Haxorus and Simipour moved south towards the next destination._

Location: Second Cage - Forest**  
><strong>Time: 5:02 P.M. **  
><strong>Time Left: 40 hours, 58 minutes

_Trainer and friends unlock Cobalion out of its cage. Trainer then asks, "Would you have came with me if I didn't catch you?" He asked this just to see if it was true. Cobalion nodded. "Thanks."_  
><em>He then said, "Let's rest here. We'll move when they can't see us." Everyone nodded and slept.<em>

I will expand on this later, but right now, this is as much as I will write right now.

Location - Halfway between Shore and Second Cage - Forest**  
><strong>Time: 2:18 A.M.**  
><strong>Time Left: 31 hours, 42 minutes

_After a nice long rest, the crew started for the island, where two Pokemon were, side by side. Today, Trainer was riding on Cobalion. At this time, Cobalion stopped. Haxorus and Simipour noticed this and they stopped as well. Cobalion looked towards a row of trees, then said something to Haxorus and Simipour. They seemed to have understood. Simipour grabbed Trainer, then Haxorus and Cobalion unleashed their attacks on the trees. When they finished, Simipour started to sprint with Haxorus and Cobalion right behind. "Whatever it was, I hope we made it faint." Trainer said._  
><em>Back at the site, a black figure stepped out of the trees, with its eyes glowing red and its tail glowing a white light.<em>

Location: Shore**  
><strong>Time: 4:30 A.M.**  
><strong>Time Left: 29 hours, 30 minutes

_"I don't know how we will all get across the lake towards the island." Trainer said. Cobalion obviously thought differently. He and Haxorus went into the forest. He then heard the sound of trees snapping. They came back with a bunch of trees and a lot of vines. _  
><em>"I guess I wouldn't have thought of that..." Trainer said, facepalming himself. Cobalion let out a chuckle and began making a raft. And they were making a double. Trainer kinda knew why; Cobalion weighed 550 lbs.; the raft would sink if they only used one layer. Trainer admired Cobalion for this. And since they knew what they were doing, they were able to finish the raft just before the sun came up. They hooked a vine around Simipour and with the help of Surf, Simipour was able to move the raft with ease.<em>

Location: Island**  
><strong>Time: 10:00 A.M.**  
><strong>Time Left: 24 hours

_They arrived at the island. There they met Carracosta, another one of N's friends. Haxorus hopped off the raft and ran towards Carracosta. "Haxorus, wait!" Trainer said, but Haxorus was too far off to hear. "Simipour, go help him!" Simipour let go of the raft and went after Haxorus. Trainer then looked at Cobalion, "We need to get the others and fast!" Cobalion swiftly nodded and ran towards the center of the island._

Location: Third and Fourth Cage - Island**  
><strong>Time: 12:03 P.M.**  
><strong>Time Left: 21 hours, 57 minutes

_They arrived at the cages. Serperior and Virizion were waiting, watching, scared. Trainer ran towards the cages and opened them up. Serperior immediately tackled Trainer and began to hug. Serperior began to cry and Virizion ran to Cobalion, comforting him. After the reunion, Trainer said, "We need to go back. Our friends are in trouble." They nodded and turned to find Haxorus running back towards them with Carracosta following him. They then heard a Screech from above and the saw Archeops. "Great..." Trainer said. Serperior and Virizion ran towards Carracosta, and Cobalion stood over Trainer, protecting him from Archeops. Trainer looked at Haxorus, who was barely "there"._  
><em>"I gotta do something!" Trainer said. He then remembered what N said.<em>

Items like a Full Restore and Revives will still work the same.

_He retrieved a Full Restore from his backpack and raced towards Haxorus. Cobalion noticed this and started to follow. Archeops came down in a dive._  
><em>"Haxorus!" Trainer called. Haxorus looked to his friend. "I'm coming!" Haxorus let out a soft roar. Trainer got there and immediately gave him the Full Restore.<em>  
><em>"I made a promise, Haxorus. I'm holding my end of the promise." Haxorus stood up. Archeops was coming in fast. Serperior and Virizion turned and looked, defeating Carracosta. Virizion then ran off in the direction of where Simipour was last seen.<em>  
><em>Haxorus faced Archeops and began to glow orange. "What the..." Trainer said. Haxorus opened its mouth and an orange ball appeared. Trainer didn't know what was going on. This is new, he thought. Haxorus shot the ball into the air. It then began to rain orange balls! Archeops couldn't dodge them. It fell to the ground. Haxorus, weaker than before, walked to Archeops and finished it off with a Dragon Claw.<em>  
><em>"Was that...Draco Meteor? But, how?" Trainer said. Haxorus didn't move. Instead, it collapsed on the ground. "You did great, friend." Haxorus looked at Trainer and smiled. <em>  
><em>Trainer realized that Simipour was still missing. He wondered if Carracosta had actually made him faint.<em>  
><em>"I know that this is not right, but we must continue. Otherwise, I might lose you guys." Serperior didn't like this idea, but Cobalion argued back. Serperior realized that and ended the argument. After healing Haxorus again, they set off to the other side of the island.<em>

_Once there, the saw Virizion and Simipour there with the raft. Trainer looked to Cobalion. "You knew, didn't you?" Cobalion smiled._  
><em>They then went aboard the raft and headed towards the other side of the larger island. Two friends left, Trainer thought, and one more guy to beat.<em>

Location - East Side of Island - Canyons**  
><strong>Time: 5:25 P.M.**  
><strong>Time Left: 14 hours, 35 minutes

_They landed on the canyon side of the island. They looked like mountains to Trainer, but he knew that they could get up this canyon. He trusted his team. _  
><em>"Okay guys! Two more to get, then we win this challenge!" They cheered and went towards the mountain.<em>  
><em>-<em>  
><em>"You think you have won?" N said to himself. He chuckled. "You think you are all that, but you have yet the see the true power!" And Zekrom let out a huge roar.<em>

Location: Fifth Cage - Canyons**  
><strong>Time: 8:59 P.M.**  
><strong>Time Left: 11 hours, 1 minute

_This isn't right, Trainer thought. Normally there was a challenge before getting his friend. But, there was none this time. He opened the cage and out popped Sigilyph._  
><em>"One more to go! We should rest before going. I'm pretty sure N will be there when we arrive." They all agreed and rested, waiting for the final battle.<em>

Time: 3:14 A.M.**  
><strong>Time Left: 6 hours, 46 minutes

_They awaken and they started toward the last friend. They keep running until they see a Pokemon in the distance, its tail glowing white._  
><em>"We're here." Trainer said.<em>

Location: Final Cage - Canyon**  
><strong>Time: 7:19 A.M.**  
><strong>Time Left: 2 hours, 41 minutes

_"Finally, it's time! N said, atop of Zekrom. Trainer looked up. He then looked at his team. They're ready, he thought. "Let's go!" Trainer said._  
><em>They sprinted forward. N jumped off of Zekrom. Darkness spewed out of its body, and everyone was affected. Sigilyph fell to the ground. Simipour, Haxorus, and Serperior were also affected by this. Only Virizion and Cobalion seemed unfazed by this attack. Is this an actual attack that Zekrom knows?, Trainer thought. He then recalled back to what Alder said.<em>

He will be using Zekrom, Carracosta, Vanilluxe, Archeops, Zoroark, and Klinklang.

_He defeated Carracosta, Archeops, Klinklang and Vanilluxe. He knew what was going on._  
><em>"Virizion! Cobalion! Sacred Sword!"<em>  
><em>N's smile was wiped off and replaced with a face of horror. Cobalion and Virizion ran towards Zekrom.<em>  
><em>"Dodge that, Zekrom!" N yelled. It avoided Virizion, but not Cobalion. Zekrom eliminated from view and standing in its place was Zoroark.<em>  
><em>"NO!" N screamed. Zoroark didn't faint, but N's trick had backfired. "That's it! Come on out, Zekrom!" And then lightening filled the skies. Zekrom's appearance made everyone tremble.<em>  
><em>"IT'S TIME TO FIND OUT, N screamed, "WHO TRULY IS THE BEST!"<em>

_Suddenly, an orange figure came across the ocean. "My friend, you came back." Trainer said._  
><em>"Who?" N asked.<em>  
><em>"Victini."<em>  
><em>"WHAT?"<em>

_Victini landed besides Trainer. Everyone else stood besides them. _  
><em>"Wait, who's in the cage?" N said.<em>  
><em>"No one. I released Victini before I came."<em>  
><em>"Why?" N asked. "You have a legend with you!"<em>  
><em>"You and I may have many differences, but you are right when some aren't meant to be trained. And I believe that Victini should be one of those."<em>  
><em>Victini smiled. Then a light came from above. A lighted platform appeared beneath both sides. They slowly rose to the skies where they saw Arceus. "Arceus!" N and Trainer said. Arceus, using telepathy, said to both, "You two truly are masters of Pokemon. N, you know that Trainer truly won this challenge. And the Sages cannot and will not change that." He then looked at Trainer, "You, my friend, are no doubt a master. You managed to pull off something that no one could have done normal sized. If I could choose one person to train, it would be you. But not now! You are not yet worthy. Only time will tell." <em>  
><em>He then let out a roar, "Begone!" And the groups were let down to the ground.<em>  
><em>"All right, you win." N said. Trainer was surprised to hear this. "Why are you surprised? You truly have won this challenge. You made a new friend and you truly understand why we fight and why we sometimes see each other as friends." Trainer looked at Haxorus, then to Victini. He looked back at N.<em>  
><em>"Come. Let's get you back to normal."<em>  
><em>And so, they started off towards land. Trainer won this challenge, but then he thought about the challenge ahead. Will he truly be the victor? Or will N triumph? Either way, he thought, the victor and loser will still be friends.<em>


End file.
